Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi (流れ星=ガイ, Nagareboshi Gai) is a Saiyan who is living on Earth who possesses diluted Saiyan blood. Gai doesn't really seem to care about most things, content to live his daily life as always. Appearance Gai, despite his androgynously beautiful appearance, is a male and insists that. He is stated to have "the height of your average Japanese schoolgirl" by Nika, and he has a slender, waifish build. Haruko comments that Gai is a "annoying pretty-type character", and Gunha occasionally calls him "girly face"; an onlooker also called him a "pretty boy". Gai's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Gai's facial features are very child-like to the point that on the rare occasion that he smiles, he appears exactly like a female. Gai's brunette hair is splayed out in all directions at the ends, reaching down to his waist. Several large clumps of hair stick out, some curling away horizontally. His bangs frame his face, though he has two 'layers', with the behind layers falling to rest upon his chest. There are a few locks of hair kept in the middle of his forehead; there is a slim curled forelock of hair at the top of his head. Gai wears a small black shirt, shaped like a diamond; the collar is a thin strand of cloth, wrapping around his own neck, and on the sides of the shirt, there are two thin strips that connect around his back, being tied in a small ribbon-like fashion with two red, intersecting belts over his chest. He wears white hakama, with painted golden phoenix wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash; embellished with the images of three origami cranes. Gai also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. On Gai's arms are white bell-sleeves. He also wears black stilettos underneath his hakama. Personality and Traits Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he is disinterested in the affairs of the world around him, he also wishes to change it for the better, though is slightly afraid to attempt to do so. He is rather quiet, cynical, emotionless, and aloof, though people who are close enough to him know that this is merely a facade; as he is actually a kind and caring person though despite his icyness. In the company of those he is fond of, Gai's cold facade shatters completely, as he becomes incredibly shy, unable to look those he has grown attached to in the eye, complimented by a continual stutter. In conversation, on the rare times that he participates in it, Gai has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in his usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at his actions. Gai often misenterpretes what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Gai feeling ashamed for his horrible social skills, which he constantly attempts to improve so that he can feel the same as everyone else. He is also able to forgive easily; when going up against Hizashi, after finding out about her past, he sympathized with her and promised to help her almost immediately, though it should be noted that Gai told Hizashi this in his usual aloof tone, which Gekkō noted Gai to be "desperately attempting to stay frosty". Gai generally attempts to keep his cool under most circumstances, and no matter what his enemies ever do to him, he can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. Gai has a habit of lapsing into internal monologue, which he, naturally having horrible social skills, conveys his thoughts and feelings. It is during these first-person moments he reveals he deliberately acts the way he does to push others away for fear of getting close to them and his insecurities. Also, he shows an inferiority complex that makes him believe he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person as a "Human". Therefore for his seeming lack of power and mockery of Shinigami, he entered in a gang; this complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never says it unless a subject particularly enrages him, at which point he will drop all aloofness and assertively state his distaste, all while keeping a sarcastic tone. While Gai is usually disinterested and anti-social, he will become uncharacteristically attentive and eager to help if it concerns his personal interests, despite usually having nothing notable in particular to contribute, and enjoys listening to those with similar interests, even if they and he were on previously bad terms. Gai is also quick to agree with certain viewpoints, as he finds them "facinating", though at times, it seems to others that he agrees becuase others he is familiar with support said decisions. If he is unsure of anything, he will immediately ask for the definition when it concerns his favorite subjects, though he will often forget key elements and have to ask again, much to his dismay. Gai tends to apologize profusely, even if he had done nothing wrong due to the fact that he often believes that he has, which occasionally gets on the nerves of others around him. Due to his aloofness and the apathetic air he exudes, very few actively take interest in Gai, whose motto and way of life has become "If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving." It should be noted that Gai is bisexual; being attracted to both males and females, a fact that he had discovered only recently. However, Gai prefers women over men, yet he has stated that he loves both genders equally, even continuing "...You people and your quaint little catagories." Gai keeps this a closely guarded secret, due to the nature of his upbringing by his discriminative foster mother and fear of being shunned by others, and would only reveal it in the company of homosexual and other bisexual people, as he feels more comfortable in the company of those similar to himself. Gai is often relieved when participating in conversations after revealing his bisexuality to the other person, and happier to talk about subjects concerning that, though he becomes shy once again when it comes to personal interests, often hoping to end the subject with simple responses due to fear once again, as he believes that his interests may seem "warped" to the other person. Very few males meet Gai's standards; preferring impossibly and improbably feminine men, as he dismisses the rest of them as regular people to converse with and strike up friendships with. Gai also has a lighter side, willingly crossdressing as a woman in order to help Nika raise enough money for her patesserie shop. He also has a dry, ironic wit, which is usually shown in his reactions to the actions of his less stable companions. In addition, during his internal monologues, Gai usually snarks at the questionable intelligence of his companions, the utter absurdity of situations, and at times, breaks the fourth wall by pointing out plot-holes. Gai adores children; however, only few children actually become attatched to Gai, despite his "grumpy mode being permanently turned off around them", and those few view him as a "mother figure", which is similar to his role towards the main six characters, such as when he occasionally tries to makes sure that Gunha eats properly due to his scrawny frame, much to the latter's annoyance. He is fiercely protective of them; this is best seen in his interactions with Shion, where the only reason he interfered with her thrashing delivered by Kaori because she was a child, and even before that, Gai defeated an entire group of delinquients due to their cruel treatment of a little girl. Despite having a large appetite, Gai is a horrible cook, and he is good with sewing, as evident by the multiple "tasteful" costumes he has stashed away in a drawer, which also serves as a hint that Gai is slightly perverted, though he hides this fact well under his chilly facade, yet he occasionally gets flustered by Gekkō and Hizashi's rare flirtatious moments. Gai also has a habit of frequently clicking his tongue when irritated. Gai is also a good actor, as shown by his crossdressing stunt, where he acted as the 'Yamato Nadeshiko' type of female shockingly well. Gai is a terrible swimmer, as he sinks like a brick in water. History To be continued Synopsis To be continued Equipment G-Exes (グ・エックセス, "Gi Ekkusesu"): A unique weapon. Gai managed to find it in an abandoned warehouse when searching around for a rare cooking ingredient. It possesses two modes: Sword Mode (ソード・モード, "Sōdo Mōdo") and Rifle Mode (ライフル・モード, "Raifuru Mōdo"). It takes the form of a katana, with a blade composed of pure ki. Along with its principle blade, four stubby beams of ki are also emitted; Gai's fingers have limited protection from being caught in these beams due to small handguard. Being made of the same energy as the rest of the blade, the guard has the notable potential to stop the foe's blade from sliding down and slicing through the hilt, and by proxy Gai's hands. The rest of the blade is coloured a pure white; with a sparkling emerald gem embedded within the hilt. The unique material that the katana is forged from enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of ki into heat intense enough to melt most defenses on contact. The G-Exes is extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut through its targets. It is also covered with anti-ki coating, allowing it to parry blasts. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast for mass devastation. Powers and Abilities Like all possessors of Saiyan blood, Gai is shown to have a high growth rate, especially once he is defeated in a fight, typically a near-death experience, allowing him to learn from his mistakes and become stronger than ever before. In addition, Gai was able to invent most of his signature attacks on the fly in particular situations, as well as learn certain techniques by mere observation hundreds of times, analyzing the motions and mechanics as to perfect them. Gai's only saving grace is his phenomenal strength and his superior hand-eye coordination. Gai can break free from almost any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. Gai was able to battle a Saiyan with his bare fists and is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. He has enough power to break steel with his bare hands, and break through metal with some effort. Another example of his impressive strength is when he caught several of his brother's kicks, which were stated to have the same power as a meteor. While he possesses no skill in flight, often stopping short of his destination and crashing into people or objects, Gai has shown to be immensely fast, befitting his small size and waifish build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Gai's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of flight, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Gai is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using flight, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them, though it should be noted the four times that this tactic proved to be effective was against opponents who had only intermediate skill in flight. Due to his small and waifish build, in addition to his light weight, Gai is sent flying by powerful attacks. An example of this is was Gai was fighting Eienrai the second time, Gai predicted that "one strike, and it's over for me". The only thing that keeps him from perishing against such powerful foes is his willpower; as he is driven by the desire to protect his loved ones, he can continue to stand up again and again. However, thanks to his build, Gai is very nimble and can dodge attacks easily. Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in his hometown, and he was able to defeat two champions at the same time with his bare hands. Gai's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. His preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though he has often used kicks as well. He has been shown to take down nearly 10 foes with only judo throws and powerful haymakers. Gai's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, he will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if his opponents have their backs turned on him or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite his opponents. While fighting, Gai can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against his enemies. *'Phoenix Streiser' (フェニックス・ストライザー, "Fenikkusu Sutoraizā"): Gai's signature technique- charging up ki upon his legs to the point that it seems that he is engulfed in orange flames, Gai executes an extremely powerful jumping spinning heel kick. Techniques *'Ki Blast': The most basic form of energy wave. *'Light Seeker' (光きぼうしゃ (ライト・シーカー), "Raito Shīkā"): Gai molds his ki into the form of several blades of pure energy, allowing him to release them and remote-control the Seekers to attack multiple enemies at once. A total of 6 Large and 8 Small such seekers are materialized. The Large Seekers can also be used as solid combat blades for melee combat as well, eliminating the need to use the G-Exes. The Light Seekers also have the ability to generate a unique ki shield, known as a "shining barrier", to provide a defense against both ki blasts and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the light shield's ki consumption. Although these seekers prove incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they are also large, making them easy to be destroyed. The Light Seekers can be attached to the G-Exes to form either a powerful enormous sword or a massive rifle for combat. For added defense, Gai can deploy a force field by placing the six Light Seekers in a closed spherical formation and can activate Raiser Boost to enhance his overall capabilities. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進 (シャイニング・オンスロート), "Shainingu Onsurōto"): Gai's signature technique; Gai is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of golden feather-like ki. The power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shining Onslaught is far beyond any other application of the technique; to point of seriously harming a Saiyan. Gai's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Shining Onslaught itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Shining Onslaught is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. This iteration of Shining Onslaught is a ki collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used, and it is Gai's most powerful attack. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the ki just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Gai has been exhausted from ki, the ability can still be invoked. **'Shining Piercer' (炯然穿孔, "Keizen Senkō"): A more powerful variant of Shining Onslaught, designed for a focused, penetrating attack. Upon releasing the regular Shining Onslaught, Gai quickly molds the golden energy into the form of a beam of ki, spinning the trajectory of the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy even buildings with one shot. However, Gai can only utilize this attack a limited amount of times, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use will drain his ki reserves completely. **'Kyōkeizenga' (鏡炯然牙, "Mirror Shining Fang"): Gai can use Shining Onslaught as a reflective technique. It allows Gai to reverse the ki of the regular Shining Onslaught, and turn it into an attack which defends instead of harms, though utilizing it in such an unorthodox method is heavily draining to his ki. Activation of this technique makes it necessary for Gai to provide double the ki to form the shield due to its unique construction, and if it is struck, he will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Gai can also materialize it from a distance. This wall can also disperse the resultant force of an impact at the instant of receiving an attack with the Shining Onslaught as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Wings of Light' (光の翼, "Hikari no Tsubasa"): One of Gai's most unique techniques; utilizing a variant of ki propulsion in conjunction with ki, he is capable of achieving extremely high speeds while leaving behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse his enemies. He is only barely able to generate enough ki to utilize this technique, though by doing so, he drains himself almost completely of his ki, the speed and after-images granted by the Wings of Light allow Gai to effectively dodge the multi-directional attacks of Kaede's drones. Activating this attack causes a slip stream effect that allows Gai to achieve speeds normally impossible him in any location. By charging the particles with ki this allows Gai an additional defensive measure as well as immense propulsion. *'Raiser Boost' (高進後押し (ライザー・ブースト), "Raizā Būsuto"): Raiser Boost temporarily increases his ki output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. When Raiser Boost is activated, Gai attacks at full power by releasing all of the stored ki and increasing his power to it's maximum output. These released ki particles saturate the frame of the armour, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on Gai's entire body. When using Raiser Boost, Gai leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the human-shaped ki particles, but in fact they're oscillating ki particles at a speed much higher than the speed of sound. As he possesses Raiser Boost, Gai has extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. This increases his speed, attack and defense by thrice the amount. However, Raiser Boost is only active for three minutes before Gai needs to rest for three days. *'Shining Smasher' (炯然砕き (シャイニング・スマッシャー), "Keizen Kudaki"): Gai's most powerful attack- gathering and condensing stray ki from the atmosphere his hands, causing it to become far more powerful the later it's used- it is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the ki particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Gai has been exhausted from ki particles, the ability can still be invoked. Gai condenses stray ki in the area into his hands, in addition to the spiritual energy he has absorbed with Raiser Boost, as well as his own immense ki, intensifying the ki by convergence and acceleration, before releasing it as an energy beam of immense power fired from his hands, which, at full power, possesses enough force to turn an acre of desert into a sheet of molten glass. Against living beings, Shining Smasher has enough firepower to vaporize a few humans with one shot. This attack relies on the indiscriminate targeting to track down the opponent's ki. Gai can move the attack in any direction, or stop it in mid-flight and with a snap of his fingers, detonate it any time he wishes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Perchan Category:Original Character Category:Saiyan